


Lucky Christmas Eve

by Sevensmommy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Drabble that is just shot by a word or 2 of 500 words lol and it is for the Smut group for CM on Facebook only this doesn't have smut in it :( I hope you all like it any way and please let me know what you think of it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble that is just shot by a word or 2 of 500 words lol and it is for the Smut group for CM on Facebook only this doesn't have smut in it :( I hope you all like it any way and please let me know what you think of it

CM smut pairing : Rossi/JJ with kids  
Prompts: Ben Wa Balls, lights (the ones that go on a Christmas tree), and stockings (the ones you hang on the chimney mantle)  
Due Date: Christmas Eve

JJ couldn't believe it was Christmas eve already. It had only just seemed like it was the summer but as she looks out the window and sees the snow she knows that it is most differently not summer anymore.  
"Mom?" JJ heard behind and turned to see it was Henry.  
"Hey Sweetheart. What is up?" JJ asked him and she lead him over to the sofa to look at the tree with all the beautiful Christmas lights on them. Next to the tree was the fire place that held 3 stockings that this time next year would hold 4 .  
"You just seem off today and I wanted to make sure you are alright." Henry tells her as he touches her stomach which can now show that new baby that was due next year.  
"Yea I am fine Sweetheart I was just thinking how this year flow by so fast." She tells him with a smile. When she sees the look of confussing on his face she starts to laugh. "When you get to be an older you will see what I mean."  
Henry is good with that explanition so he hugs her and then leaves to go play in his room. When JJ looks up she sees Rossi standing there with a present in his hands and a laugh on his face.  
"What do you find so funny Rossi?" JJ asked as she watched him walk over to sit where Henry was just sitting.  
"Nothing Bella I just love seeing you in mom mold is all. I have something for you." Rossi tells her in a quite voice. JJ watches as he hold a small box in his hands.  
"Rossi, it isn't Christmas day that." JJ said with a laugh.  
"I know that Bella but I don't think you want to open this in front of a 6 year old yet so here you open it now." Rossi tells her and watches as she takes it from him and opens it.  
"Oh my god!" JJ says in a low voice so not to draw Henry out of his room as she holds Ben Wa Balls. "Don't you think this is not something to give on Christmas?"  
"I figure we can use it tonight since I happen to know very well that sex is something you want all the time now." Rossi says with a laugh.  
"Well if you behive between now and when Henry goes to bed you just might get to use this tonight." JJ tells him and laughs at the look on Rossi's face.  
"You can't tell me that Jennifer when it is only 5 and Henry doesn't go to bed till 9!" Rossi quitly yells at her as she laughs so hard she is in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Years!!!


End file.
